A December in New York
by TheShellSarfati
Summary: Lea and Cory have some problems with their relationship, yet they're so in love. To refresh her mind, Lea decided to stay away from Cory for a few weeks, she goes to New York this holiday. She's not sure if her relationship with Cory will last.
1. Chapter 1

**December 12****th****, 2011**

"Hey! Aren't you gonna stay here for Christmas and New Year? To celebrate them with me? With the others too?" he shouted as she packed her bags in her bedroom. She kept packing her bags without answering his questions.

"Lea!" he grabbed her hands, tried to stop her from packing bags. She bowed her head. "Look at me." It took almost five minutes to make her look at him. She lifted her head slowly. "Please, stay here."

She kept looking at his eyes, then bowed her head again. She remembered all the things some people told her about their relationship, and that's why she wanted to stay away from him this holiday, just for a few weeks. Cause she knew she couldn't live without him actually.

"I...I-I wanna see my family. I-I miss them so much," she finally said something. She lied. That's not the main reason. She looked at his eyes, then bowed her head again. She coulnd't stand it.

"You sure?"

She took a deep breath, then released her hands from his. Then she started to packed her bags again.

"Hey..," he whispered as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are those things that people said about us that make you wanna leave me for a month?"

She took a deep breath, then said slowly, "can you please stop talking about this again? Here, my whole family live in New York. It's not unusual to celebrate Christmas and New Year with your family, isn't it?"

"Oh God...yes I know, but this time, you didn't even say good bye to me. You didn't answer my phone, you didn't reply my texts. What's wrong? Is that something wrong with you?" he took a deep breath, then said, "or with us?"

"My God why it's getting more complicated! It's just a simple problem right? Now leave me alone, please."

He took some steps backward, kept looking at her, then said with a low voice, "okay, then. I give up. Go where ever you wanna go, leave me without a good bye as long as you want to. But remember, I don't care what people say about us, I'll keep on trying to stand by your side, because...," he paused, cleared his throat then said with a very very very low voice, "I love you."

She's good at listening and hearing though. Even though he just said something in a voice that he even couldn't hear it himself, she could. She heard him saying those magic three words. As he went away from her apartment, she sat down in her bed, covered her face with her tiny hands, then started crying...

**December 18****th****, 2011**

She opened her pretty eyes slowly. Her cute eyelashes blink several times. Her big brown eyes running left and right. Then her sexy lips started to make a move.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, we're almost there, Miss," the taxi driver answered. "How's your sleep?"

She giggled, "that was a veeerry nice sleep."

"Oh, well," he laughed, "that's good to hear, Miss."

While waiting for the taxi driver to bring her home, she took her phone out from her bag. She logged in to her twitter and tweeted, _'just landed home in NYC! So so so so so so so SO! Happy to be here!'_

She smiled to herself, then looked out the window. Then suddenly, she began to remember what was happening in her bedroom a few days ago. His three words...

_I shouldn't have done that to him..._

She re-read her last tweet, _'...SO! Happy to be here!' _She covered her face with her bag.

_Happy? Am I happy? No... absolutely not. I'm dying here. _

_Cory... I'm so sorry. Where are you now? I miss you, you know..._

Suddenly that yellow car stopped. "Miss, we're here."

She sobbed.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

_Cory... Cory... Come here please..._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

She cleared her tears with her hand. Then she lifted her head, "I'm okay, Sir. Just a little something in my nose. Maybe I have a little flu," she giggled then put her phone back in her bag.

"Oh yeah it's so cold outside, Miss. You better tighten your coat. Gosh, I thought you were crying," he laughed then opened the door for her.

_Yes, I was... I need my Cory..._

She gave him a little smile, "thank you, Sir."

Then the tixe driver helped her with her bags. When the taxi just went away, her mom went out from their house then screamed out loud, "Leaaa! You're here! Oh God I was so surprised when I heard a sound of a car and I thought, I know it must be my daughter!" She laughed as she hugged her daughter tight.

"Oh Mom how I missed you so!" she gave her mom a kiss on a cheek.

"Aaaw, I missed you too, honey!"

"Is dad home?" she gave her mom a big smile. She knew she actually couldn't give her that big smile, cause she's still crying inside.

"Of course he is! He's been waiting for his little daughter to come back home!" she laughed then helped her daughter brought the bags inside their house. "call him over, Lea," she giggled.

Lea giggled then shouted, "dad! It's your daughter!"

A few seconds after, they both heard a big shout from the bathroom, "Lea! Is that really you?"

Lea looked at her mom then they both laughed, "of course dad, it's me Lea."

"Oh my God! Wait for meee Imma put on my clothes now!"

Both Lea and her mom laughed then they sat together in the sofa waiting for her dad. Lea laid her head on Edith's shoulder and suddenly, tears came out from her eyes slowly.

_Oh my God why I have to cry in the time like this..._

She immediately cleared the tears with her finger.

About ten minutes later, Lea and her parents, were already sitting around the dining table. Her mom made them pasta. Of course it's a vegan one cause Lea's a vegan.

"So, how's your Glee?" her dad asked then gave his only one daughter a smile.

"It's been great, dad! We were getting closer and closer to each other. I really love them all. They're my second family," she looked so happy to tell her parents about her glee family. She took a drink then said, "and guess what? We're gonna do Michael Jackson! Oh my Lord it's such an honor to do that."

Her parents laughed. They looked so happy to see their daughter happy.

"Wow, sounds so good, honey," Edith added, "you must be very lucky to be in that show. I'm so proud of you."

"So am I," her dad added and gave her a big smile. She smiled back at them.

"Oh, how about...," Edith paused, blink at her husband then continued, "your love life?"

Lea stopped eating. She looked at her mom, then at her dad, then back at her mom. "Mom, dad, I just broke up with Theo, okay? I'm sure you already know it."

"I know, honey, I know," Edith touched her daughter's tiny hand, "I'm sorry. I meant, have you found the new one?"

"Mom, if you don't mind, we're not going to talk about this till I find the right time. I'm sorry but, I'm not in the mood. I hope you understand."

Edith bowed her head, then grabbed Lea's hands, "I do understand my own daughter. It's okay, honey."

Lea looked at her mom's eyes then smiled, "thanks, Mom." Edith smiled back at her.

Edith walked to Lea's bedroom at night to check if she's already sleeping. She felt sorry for her daughter. She knew something's happening with Lea's love life. A mom always knew what's wrong with her daughter even if her daughter didn't say anything.

So she knocked Lea's bedroom door. She actually hoped that Lea was still awake so she'd be able to talk with Lea.

"Lea," she knocked the door again, "are you still awake?" She then opened the door, and all she saw was a dark room. It turned out that Lea was already sleeping.

Edith turned the light on, then she walked to the bed and sat down beside her daughter. She caressed Lea's hair, then kissed her cheek.

When she was about to leave the room after she turned off the light, she suddenly heard Lea saying something.

"Cory... I'm sorry... Come back to me..."

Edith was so surprised to hear that. But then she understood. "Mhmm, so it's Cory," she smiled to herself then left the room.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**December 19th, 2011**

Edith heard someone walking down the stairs when she was eating her breakfast with Marc. She lifted her head a bit to see her daughter coming.

"Morning, honey," she smiled then gave Lea a sign to seat next to her.

"Morning," Lea smiled a little then sat next to her mom. She then drank her vegan milk.

"Honey, do you wanna go out with me today? We should take some walk together, and maybe share some stories," Edith giggled then looked at her daughter.

Lea answered directly, "no, Mom. Thanks. But today I just wanna take some rest in my bed, watch some movies, or read some books."

Edith sighed then touched Lea's hand, "are you okay? Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Lea took about 3 minutes to think, then she shook her head slowly.

Edith sighed again then nodded, "okay. It's okay."

Edith knocked Lea's bedroom door when she was reading a book. "May I come in?" She heard Lea said yes, so she opened the door then sat beside her daughter. She caressed Lea's hair, "you sure you don't have something to tell me?" Lea didn't answer anything. "What about Cory?"

That last question made Lea's heart stopped beating for a while. She dropped her book. She put her right hand on her chest to see if her heart was still beating normally.

Her mom rubbed her back gently, "it's okay honey. Tell me what you need to."

Lea covered her face with both of her hands. Then she didn't realize that tears already ran down her cheek.

Edith felt Lea's body shaking. She grabbed both of Lea's hands to see if she's really crying.

"Oh, dear...," she saw the tears.

"Mom!" Lea screamed and then laid her head on Edith's chest. Her mom then caressed her hair. "This is so complicated! Why it has to be happening to me?" she tried to talk between her cry.

"Ssshh...it's okay, honey. Every problem has its way out," Edith rubbed her daughter's back gently. She then said slowly, "do you wanna tell me, now?"

Lea kept on crying.

"Sshh...it's okay, darling. I'm ready to listen to you, everytime, anytime you need to," she caressed Lea's hair gently then waiting for her daughter to say something. But Lea was too busy with her tears. She then fell asleep on her mom's thigh.

**December 20th, 2011**

"Mom," Lea knocked her mom's room door. It was 12 pm. Her mom should already awake.

"Come in, honey!" Edith shouted. Then the door opened slowly. "Come here, sit beside me."

"Where's dad?" she asked as she sat down beside her mom.

"He's watching tv in the living room," Edith smiled, then took a look at her daughter. "So? Are you ready to tell me?"

She took a deep breath, then heaved a sigh. "I'm hurting him. Cory. I'm hurting his heart. I feel so, so, so, so sorry for him. I feel like I'm not worth it for him, mom. He deserves a better woman. Much better."

Edith put her right hand around Lea's shoulder, "what makes you feel that way?"

"Before I broke up with Theo, I've told him to wait for me. He knew I love him, and I knew he loves me. Then after the break up, I was always with him, everyday, everytime, everywhere. Untill some people told me not to have a boyfriend right after I broke up, they said I have to wait till Theo succeed in deleting me from his heart, they said I have to respect his feelings," she stopped talking.

She took a deep breath then heaved a sigh. Then she continued, "it changed everything. Everytime I was with Cory, I felt sorry for Theo cause I did leave him for Cory. But I felt sorry for Cory too cause if I left him, it means I lied to him. And then, before I went here, I didn't wanna talk with him. I didn't say goodbye. I ignored him. After that, I felt so sorry for him. I should've done that. I feel so stupid!"

Edith rubbed Lea's back. She let her daughter breathing normally, then she said, "I want to ask you first. Right now, whom do you love? Do you still love Theo? Or do you love Cory?"

She took a few minutes to think. She heaved a sigh, then said, "I love Cory so much, mom."

"Then go get him. Love does come anytime, anywhere. It does come even when you're having a boyfriend already, but not when you're having a husband. That's the point," Edith smiled then kissed Lea's forehead.

Lea nodded then smiled back at her mom and whispered, "thank you so much, Mom." She then checked her twitter, and... "MOM! OMG LOOK AT THIS!" She skipped a beat. Then she covered her mouth with her hand. She still couldn't believe it.

Her mom looked at Cory's latest tweet that showed up in Lea's twitter timeline. He tweeted a picture of a place. "Honey... He's in New York. I know this place."

"Yes, yes, so do I, mom. Oh my God should I go now and meet him? He tweeted it 3 hours ago! Are you sure he's still there?" she said with a big excitement. She couldn't control herself.

"YES! You need to. I'm sure he's still there. Now go!"

Lea got off her car and ran quickly. She's there. She's already in the same place as Cory. But she still couldn't find him.

She kept running, running, and running. She almost cried.

_Cory... please... I wanna meet you..._

Then, from a distance, she saw a tall man walking to the street, to look for a taxi. She skipped a beat. She whispered to herself, "I'm sure he's Cory..."

Then she shouted, "Cory!" She ran fast towards him, while he kept on walking away to the street. Seemed that he didn't hear her scream. "Cory! Please stop!"

Cory kept walking, looking for a taxi. He didn't hear her at all. It was a bit crowded at the moment.

She almost lost her energy and voice, but she kept on running and shouting. "Coryyyy!"

_Cory! Please..._

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cory stopped walking. Lea stopped running, then heaved a sigh.

_You hear me right?_

But she was wrong. Cory stopped walking to stop a taxi. She panicked when she saw him almost got in the taxi.

"Cory!" she shouted out loud then started to run again.

She's late. He already got in the taxi. It then moved so fast.

Tears ran down her cheeks. They were running so fast, flooding her cheeks.

**December 21th, 2011**

She kept carrying her phone. She kept checking her heart to see if it's still beating normally. She kept asking herself, "should I call him?"

After spending about 10 minutes to think, she finally decided to call him. Her hands were shaking.

He answered her phone without saying anything.

One minute in silence.

"Lea...," he broke the silence.

"Cory!" she shouted. "I-I saw you. I-I saw you yesterday in New York, when you're about to stop a taxi." She tried to control her heart beat.

Cory was a bit shocked. He slowly put a little smile on his face knowing that she was there to look for him.

"Why didn't you tell me you're here?" she asked with a low voice. "Why?" she shouted.

"I... I was afraid you didn't want to see me," he answered depressingly.

"I... I did want to see you," she added. She bowed her head, then said, "please, meet me today at the same place as yesterday."

He was so happy hearing her asking to meet up. But he wasn't so sure.

"Please say yes. I'm begging you. There are many things I need to tell you...about us."

He smiled, "okay. Meet me at 11, cause I have to go to Canada this evening."

She was a bit sad knowing that she won't have much time with him. But then she said happily, "thank you so much Cory."

It's nearly 11 o'clock. She was already there about 10 minutes ago. She was so excited yet nervous to meet Cory.

Five minutes later, a tall guy with a black coat and dark blue jeans walked towards her. She lifted her head, then slowly put a big smile on her face. He smiled back at her. She immediately stood up from the bench.

"Cory..."

"Lea..."

They had a hug. A very tight one.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you," she began to cry.

"Oh no no, don't cry," he released his hug. He looked at her face then put both of his hands on her cheeks, "it'll be alright. We are here now, together. You can say whatever you need to say, and so can I."

She nodded then cleared her tears.

"Now that's my Lea," he giggled. "Wait here. I'll buy you a drink, okay?"

She nodded then smiled. She sat down on the bench as he walked away to buy her a drink. After a few minutes, she heard someone walking towards her. She was about to turn around to see if he's Cory when he said her name slowly.

"Lea?"

She turned around, then shocked a bit. "Theo?"

After about 15 minutes looking for a drink, he finally found it then bought it for her. He walked back to the place where she was waiting for him.

Then from about 5 meters away, he saw her hugging tightly with a guy. He slowed down his walk to see his face clearly. What he found out made his heart stop beating for a while. Then, that guy kissed her cheek, she kissed his cheek, and then that guy walked away.

"Oh hi, you're back!" she said happily when Cory was back with a can of coffee.

He didn't smile at all. He gave her the drink then sat down on the bench without saying anything. He heaved a sigh then said, "stop playing with my heart. Stop playing with my feelings."

She shocked to hear what she just heard from him. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me to wait, yes I did wait for you. People told you not to have a boyfriend right after you broke up, but we stayed together cause you said you love me so much. But then you ignored me for a week then left me without saying good bye. Then yesterday you asked me to meet up, I did say yes. You just said sorry to me, I said it's alright. But when I went to buy you a drink, you met up with your ex, hugged him tight, kissed him. You're playing with my heart! What do you want from me actually? I waited for you but then you ignored me for a week, left me, begged me to meet up but then back to your ex?"

She covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I can explain to you about what just happened between me and Theo. It's not like that, really. Let me..."

He shouted before she finished her sentence, "enough! I'm done with your game!" Then he stood up and walked away.

She ran towards him then grabbed his hand, "Cory, please... I'm serious, there's no special thing between me and Theo anymore. Listen to me, Cory..."

He released his hand from hers roughly. "I have to go to Canada now. I've told you, right?" He walked away from her. He did hear her screaming his name over and over again, but he ignored her.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**December 23th, 2011**

It's been two days since he left her in New York. He's now in Canada with his family. He hadn't texted her, he hadn't called her. He was so mad at her. He felt like she's been playing with his heart and feelings.

"Hey, why don't you eat your lunch?" his mom asked when she saw her son hadn't touched his lunch yet.

He seemed a bit shocked, then looked at his lunch, "um oh yeah, I'm about to eat it."

His mom sighed, "what's the problem?"

"S-sorry?"

His mom sighed again, "nothing. Never mind."

While he was about to eat his lunch, his phone rang. He looked at his mom as a sign of permission to leave the dining room. His mom nodded her head.

He answered the phone when he's already left the dining room. "Hello?"

"Hello. Um, Cory?"

"Who is this?"

"I-I'm Theo."

He was about to say something but his mouth kept opened wide.

"I-I know it's kinda weird. But, I need to talk to you. It's about Lea."

"Wait, how did you know my number?"

"Um, I stalked Lea's contacts. Sorry for that."

"Oh, so you were with her? You met up with her again after you hugged and kissed her? You may think I didn't know that, but I did see by myself."

"I know you did, she has told me. Look, what happened two days ago was nothing, I mean, there's nothing special between me and her. It's really not the same with what you're thinking."

"Oh God you don't know what that means to me. You don't know what has been happening with me and her. She's playing with my heart and feelings!" his voice got higher and higher.

"No she's not. I..."

"How did you know she's not? Ugh you don't know anything!"

"I know, she told me everything..."

"Everything? What else did she tell you? Ugh I'm done with these complicated things! Fck!" he ended the conversation, then dropped his phone. He then sat on the sofa nearby. He heaved a sigh. Then covered his face with both of his hands.

**December 24th, 2011**

She's been waiting for him for about 15 minutes. She looked at her watch for the 4th time, then continued reading a magazine.

About 5 minutes later, she heard the cafe door opened. She lifted her head, then she saw him walking towards her.

"I've tried to talk to him," he opened the conversation as he sat on a seat across to her.

"Then?" she put the magazine on the table.

He heaved a sigh, "it didn't work."

She heaved a sigh too.

"Look, I'm sure it's all gonna end soon, really soon. He can't live without you, and neither can you. You guys love each other so much don't you?" he smiled at her.

She wasn't really sure to answer it.

"I know you do. Look, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But now, we are not. We have a new beginning, a new love story."

She nodded her head then smiled, "thank you."

He smiled back then looked at his watch, "oh I have to go. Sorry. Good luck, Lea. Bye!" he then left the cafe.

She was still there, had nothing to do besides drinking her coffee.

Suddenly a little girl, about 5 years-old, ran towards her, then tried to take the magazine on the table.

"Hey! You can't do that, Lisa! That magazine isn't for your age," an old man said to the little girl, then took her away from Lea's table. Then he looked at Lea, "I'm sorry. My granddaughter wanted to read a magazine but this cafe doesn't have one for her."

Lea smiled at the old man, "that's okay, Sir. She didn't do anything wrong."

The old man smiled back, then reached out his hand, "thank you. By the way, I'm David. David Banks."

They shook hands. "I'm Lea Michele."

"Oh my God I should've known! You're Lea Michele from Glee, right? My granddaughter is a big fan of you!"

She laughed, "Lisa?"

He sat across to her while holding Lisa's hand, "haha no. It's Lisa's older sister, Mia. Oh, may I sit here? I forgot to ask haha."

"Oh it's okay, Mr. Banks," she smiled. "So where's Mia?"

"She went to a store nearby with her mom to buy something for Christmas," he answered. "Oh where's your boyfriend?"

"Sorry?"

"The man who was sitting here. He's not your boyfriend?"

She giggled, "he's my ex."

"But you have a new one already, don't you?" Lisa asked innocently.

"Lisa! That's inappropriate!"

"But, grandpa, Mia has showed me so many photos of them. He's so tall. Mia said his name is Cory."

"Ssshh," David caressed her hair to shut her up. "I'm sorry, Miss, she likes to talk so much. She's just, you know, a little girl who thinks she knows everything about the adults."

Lea smiled a little, "it's okay. She's so cute anyway." She caressed Lisa's hair then giggled.

David then looked at his watch. "Oh, it's almost 1 pm! God I have to pick up my daughter and Mia!" He stood up immediately, "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Never thought I'd meet a famous actress." He laughed.

Lea giggled, "it's very nice to meet you too, Sir. And you, Lisa."

"Oh, by the way, can you do me a favor? You know, Mia is a big fan of you, she'd be so happy if you could meet her tomorrow in Christmas day. It'd be a beautiful Christmas present for her."

"Oh my God, I'd love to meet her! That's not a big problem, Sir."

He shocked, "you sure?" Lea nodded her head. "God bless you! Here, I'll give you my number and you can just call me tomorrow if you're ready," he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket, wrote on his number, then gave it to Lea. "Thank you so much, Miss! Good bye!"

Lea waved her hand, "good bye, Mr. Banks!"

"Bring Cory tomorrow! Mia would love to meet you two! I beg you!" Lisa shouted while she's walking out the cafe.

Lea sighed.

"_...I'm __sure it's all gonna end soon, really soon. He can't live without you, and neither can you__..."_

_"But you have a new one already, don't you?"_

_"Bring Cory tomorrow! Mia would love to meet you two! I beg you!"_

_Why everybody? Why?_

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**December 25th, 2011**

"Merry Christmas, honey," Edith whispered to Lea when Lea was still sleeping.

Slowly, Lea Michele Sarfati opened her beautiful eyes. She saw her mom was already there, sitting beside her. Seeing her daughter waking up, Edith smiled at her then repeat her sentence, "merry Christmas, honey."

Lea gave her a big smile, "merry Christmas, mom." Then she gave her mom a kiss on a cheek and a hug.

"Ho ho ho ho! Merry Christmas my lovely wife and daughter!" suddenly Marc came in to the room then hugged Lea and Edith.

Suddenly Lea remembered about Mia. "Mom, dad, do you remember about Mia?"

"Oh, the one you told us last night?" Marc asked.

"Yeah. Can she join us for lunch today?"

"Oh honey, of course she can. Anything for your beloved fan," Edith smiled. Marc then nodded his head.

"Thank you so much!" Lea hugged both her mom and dad. "I'll call Mr. Banks."

They all met at an Italian restaurant at 11 am. Mr. Banks brought his wife, his daughter and her husband, Lisa and absolutely Mia.

Lea stood up from her seat, then waved at Mr. Banks. "Mr. Banks! Here!"

He looked at her. Spontaneously, all of his family looked at her. Mia was so surprised to see her. She was so surprised knowing that the person her grandfather told her, the person who asked her and her family to have lunch together, is Lea Michele, her number one idol.

Mr. Banks held Mia's hand and brought her to Lea.

Lea gave Mia her best smile, "hello! You must be Mia."

Mia's body was shaking. She blink her eyes five times to make sure that the woman who's standing in front of her was the real Lea Michele. She covered her mouth with her hands, then started crying.

"Aaw, Mia, don't be crying," she hugged Mia tightly. She wasn't too tall for Mia.

Mia kept on crying. Then she tried to talk normally, "a-a-a-are you the real L-L-Lea?" Lea nodded then released the hug. Mia screamed, "oh my God!"

Lea laughed, followed by her family, then by Mia's whole family.

Mia was so happy. She sat beside her number one idol. Both of their family had known each other. They talked about many things. They laughed together sometimes.

"Lea?" she said while they were eating their lunch. Lea looked at her. "W-where's Cory?"

She took a minute to think, then said, "he's in Canada with his family."

"Why didn't you bring him here? You didn't wanna celebrate Christmas with your man?"

Lea heaved a sigh. "H-he wanted to celebrate it with his family. That's his choice. I have to respect it," she tried to smile. Mia nodded then continued eating her lunch.

About 10 minutes later, when they all had finished their lunch, Lea suddenly stood up from her seat then asked them all to go to the balcony for a while.

At the restaurant balcony, she slowly took out her phone from her bag, typed Cory's phone number, then deleted it cause she's too afraid to call him.

"Lea?" suddenly Lea heard Mia saying her name.

Lea turned around to make sure if it's really Mia. "You scared me, Mia, haha."

Mia giggled then walked towards her, "what are you doing here?" Then she saw Lea holding her phone. "You wanted to call Cory? Say 'merry Christmas' to him?"

Lea sighed then tried to smiled, "why are people expecting too much about me and Cory?"

Mia laughed, "oh Lea, all of your fans in this whole world, and I obviously, are shipping Monchele. You and Cory are showing so much romantic."

Lea laughed, "but what you see isn't the same with what's actually happening."

Mia looked a bit confused, "you mean, you guys aren't that close? You guys aren't dating?"

"Hmm, it's just... Well, something wrong is happening between us. And it's not easy. We haven't talked since 4 days ago."

Mia laughed, "hey, that's not a big problem. Listen, I've been there. Two months ago, my boyfriend and I were in a very big fight. We didn't talk for like 2 weeks. But now we're always together. Last night I spent Christmas eve with him."

"Oh my God, how could you start to talk to him again?"

"I explained everything to him. I knew it was all my fault. I broke my ex up so that I could be with him. But then, I met up with my ex, had a hug, then he got jealous. The truth was, there's nothing special between me and my ex anymore. He already had a new girlfriend, and that hug was just a friendly hug."

Listening to Mia's story, Lea shocked. That story was all the same as hers. "H-how did you explain to him?"

"Yeah, I just said what's in my mind. I just told him the truth. Misunderstanding was what it's all about," she smiled.

"You weren't afraid to talk to him first?"

"No. Cause I was like, if I don't talk to him first, tell him the truth, and say that it's just a misunderstanding, is this fight gonna end?"

Lea covered her mouth with her hand, "god are you a 30 year-old woman, or?"

Mia laughed, "I'm just a 15-going on-16 year-old girl. I'll turn 16 this new year.

Lea's eyes got teary. "Oh my God you're such a little angel! Thank you so much, Mia."

Lea hugged Mia tightly before they went back to their own home.

"Thank you so much, Lea. This means so much to me. This is the best Christmas present I've ever had," she said. Then whispered to Lea, "go talk to him. T-o-n-i-g-h-t."

Lea smiled then nodded her head. Then she whispered back, "I'll try. Thank you."

At night, Lea was in her room, alone, holding her phone, wanted to call Cory. When she was about to type his number, she suddenly thought about checking his twitter first. She didn't even know why she wanted to do that though.

A few seconds later, her phone was suddenly dropped. She covered her mouth with both of her hands. She just couldn't believe what she just saw. She thought that it would be the best time for her to talk to Cory and to clear all the problems between them. But, now she's kinda sure she was wrong.

Slowly, she sat on her bed while both of her hands were still covering her mouth. She tried to breath, but it's too hard to find air. She tried to scream, but her voice didn't come out. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't at all. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't.

_Why? Why do you do this to me, Cory? __Is this your revenge?_

She kept crying, crying, crying, and crying.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**December 26th, 2011**

Edith took Lea's phone from the floor. She saw Lea was still sleeping. She smiled at herself. She walked slowly towards Lea, then sat beside her. When she was about to caressed Lea's hair, Lea suddenly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she said with a low voice.

"Morning honey," Edith smiled. Then she gave Lea her phone that was dropped on the floor. "I found this on the floor. You might have dropped it when you were about to sleep."

Lea looked at her phone for a while, took it slowly, then she remembered about all things that happened last night.

Edith was about to walk out the room when she saw the changes on Lea's facial expression.

"What's wrong, honey?"

She shook her head slowly, "nothing, Mom."

Edith slowly walked out the room while keep looking at her daughter to make sure that she really was okay.

Lea closed her pretty eyes slowly as her mother left the room. Tears slowly came out from her eyes. She was about to threw her phone when she suddenly remembered what Mia had said to her.

She said to herself, "yes, I have to talk to him. I need to clear these things."

Then slowly she opened her eyes. She took her phone, typed Cory's number, then hoped everything would be fine.

"H-hello?" she said when he answered her phone.

He cleared his throat, but then he didn't say anything.

She began to cry, "Cory...please say something."

"What? YOU call me so it's YOU who have something to say, not ME," his voice was getting higher.

She sobbed. She tried to control her breath. She closed her eyes for a while, then opened them again. Now she's pretty sure she's ready to say it.

"W-who's the girl you took pictures with? The pictures you posted on twitter."

"Oh, you mean Ashton Flutey?"

"Yes. Who is she?"

"That's not your business, Miss."

"Cory, please! I just wanna know who she is, the girl who's sitting on your thigh, the girl you had party with, the girl who wore a tank top and short pants..."

"You really wanna know? Okay. Ashton Flutey is my ex girlfriend."

Her heart skipped a beat. Both of her eyes were wide opened. She just couldn't believe with what she just heard.

"Why? Any problems with that?"

"You...you're back to your ex? You two looked so romantic in all the pictures." She heaved a sigh, "is this your revenge?"

"Revenge? What revenge?"

She didn't answer him. She just let all her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, at least we didn't have a romantic kiss on a cheek and a romantic hug," he added then ended the call.

"Wait! Cory, WAIT!" she shouted. But Cory wasn't there. She dropped her phone. She dropped her body down on her bed. She covered her face with her hands. Then, she started crying again.

**December 28th, 2011**

"CORY! CORY! CORY!" His fans kept on shouting his name. He just kept on smiling and waving his hand.

He just finished his fans meeting in Australia. He's now walking through the crowd, through his crazy fans.

"Cory! Please sign this! Please," some fans gave him their magazines that had him on their cover.

He looked at them then smiled, "sure."

While he's signing their magazines, a fan then asked him something that surprised him, "Cory," she paused, took something out from her bag then reached it out to Cory, "can you please sign this and write 'Monchele Is On' on it?"

He took the photo she gave him slowly. It turned out to be a picture of Lea's photoshoot for a magazine. He looked at the picture for a few minutes without doing nothing.

"Cory? Write it on, please? I totally ship you two," the little girl begged him.

He took a deep breath then heaved a sigh. He wrote down what she wanted him to do slowly. He then stared at the picture for a while. He really couldn't lie to himself that he missed her so much, and that he still loved her so damn much.

He laid down his body in his bed as he got home from the fans meeting. He looked at the ceiling, then thought of her.

"Hey Lea," he talked to the ceiling, "how are you? I miss you, you know..."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**December 29th, 2011**

She just got in the restaurant. She looked for a seat. Then she saw him sitting there alone, waiting for his order, playing with his phone.

She walked towards him. "Hey."

He lifted up his head, "oh, Ashton! Hey, sit down, Ash."

She took a seat. "You really meant to do that?"

He shocked. "W-wow, where is this conversation going to? Slow down, Ash. You don't want to order something? Let me..."

She raised her voice, "Cory, stop. Don't try to distract me!" She heaved a sigh then continued, "we both know that those pictures weren't real."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Can you just..., stop pretending that you're suffering from amnesia?"

He heaved a sigh. He closed his mouth for a few minutes. Then after the waitress served him a a bowl of pasta, he opened his mouth. "Well, okay. I do remember. But, what are you trying to say, Ash?"

"Don't you feel sorry for her? Don't you regret it?"

"Oh, shut up! She was the one who started this!" he raised his voice.

"But did you need to take revenge on what she did? I mean, in my opinion based on what you told me earlier, she didn't mean to hurt you. She just bumped into her ex, and had a friendly hug and kiss. That's it! I often do that with my ex boyfriends."

He heaved a sigh, "but..."

"Let me tell you. To be honest, I regret it. I regret what we did. We shouldn't have made those pictures in order to make her jealous. Now I feel so sorry for her, okay."

"You regret it? Then why did you agree to make them, huh?!"

She raised her voice, "you're my friend, Cory. My best friend since high school! You begged me! You begged me to make those pictures and pretend that I'm your ex girlfriend! I couldn't say anything but I agreed."

He heaved a sigh. He bowed down his head, covered his face with both of his hands. He regretted it, to be honest. He really wanted to apologize, but seemed like it's kinda late. His shoulders started to shake. He sobbed.

She immediately rubbed his back gently, "ssshh, don't cry, Cory. Say something?"

He slowly uncovered his face, lifted up his head. "I... I still love her. So much. I just wanna apologize. I just want her to know that I really didn't mean to. I-I still wanna be with her." He started to cry as he finished his sentence.

She rubbed his back again, "everybody deserves a second chance. She did try to call you, right? Why don't you try to call her and say everything you've always wanted to say?"

He tried to breathe normally. "It's too late. I bet she already hate me now."

She suddenly remember something. She exclaimed, "oh hey! You can come with me to New York! She's there, isn's she?"

He knitted his brows, "what do you mean?"

"I'm going there this afternoon with my boyfriend, Ted. We're gonna celebrate New Year's Eve in Times Square. I think it'd be great if you come with me, then you can meet her!" she explained enthusiastically.

But he seemed not happy with that. "I can't. I'm afraid of what she will say to me. I'm afraid of how she will react. Told you, it's too late."

She looked disappointed. "Okay, okay. I give up! I hope you can change your mind."

**December 30th, 2011**

She walked down the Central Park with her boyfriend. They were holding hands. They looked so happy. Then, she suddenly remembered about him.

_Too sad you didn't change your mind, Cory..._

Suddenly a dog ran towards her, barking. That dog had a name tag hanging on his neck.

She read it, "Bonnie. What a cute name! Hey, Bonnie, where's your master?"

Then a guy suddenly came, "Bonnie!" He then took a look at her, "I'm sorry, he really likes to run here and..." He stopped talking.

They both looked at each other deeply. It seemed like they had met before.

She suddenly exclaimed, "oh my God, Theo!"

"Ashton!"

They laughed then had a hug.

"Oh my God, it's been so long since the last time we met," she said enthusiastically.

He laughed, "yeah. It was about 2 years ago, oh gosh. How are you?"

"I'm great! Haha, how about you?"

"I'm fine, haha, thanks," he then took a look at Ted, "oh, he's your..."

"This is Ted, my boyfriend. We met about 8 months ago. Ted, this is Theo, one of my closest friends in elementary school," she introduced them both. They smiled at each other then shook hands. "So, how's your love life? Have you got a girlfriend yet?"

"Oh, we broke up a few months ago."

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she felt sorry. "Come on, let us take a seat and share some stories," she looked at Ted, "mind if we spend a few times with him?"

"Oh, sure. I don't mind at all, honey," he smiled. The three of them then sat on a park bench near them.

"So, why did you guys break up?"

"Well, we already had our own ways. You know, it's like, we were at a crossroads and decided to take different roads."

She nodded slowly, "yeah, I understand. Who's she by the way? I mean, I just wanna know her name, if you don't mind."

"Lea. Lea Michele. She played Rachel Berry on Glee. You know her?"

She was so surprised to hear that. She covered her mouth with her hands.

He knitted his brows, "what's wrong, Ash? She's someone you know well?"

"Oh my God... You won't believe what I'm going to tell you..."

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

"H-h-he is your best friend?" he stuttered. He saw her nodded. "Gosh! What a small world we live in!"

"Yeah, I know. So your ex is my best friend's lovely girl."

"Yeah, but, um, she's so depressed, you know."

"W-why is that?"

Then he told her everything; that Cory got mad when he and Lea met and had a hug and kiss, that she had tried to talk to him but he still mad at her, that she later found out that Cory was already back with her ex which was not true.

She heaved a sigh, "I'm so sorry. She must be so mad at me and Cory. She must hate us. I didn't mean to, really. It was his idea and I..."

"No, don't be sorry. And let me tell you, she hates neither you nor Cory. The fact is, she's so sad and thinks that Cory doesn't wanna come back to her again, yet she really wants to be with him," he sighed, "it's all misunderstanding!"

"Seriously? Cause so does Cory! He told me that he still loves her and really wants to apologize but he thought that it's too late."

He suddenly had an idea, "no it's not too late! We still can get them back together, can't we?"

"Oh my God! Yes! We have to help them!"

Her cell phone rang. It's Theo. She immediately picked it up.

"Theo?"

"Lea... I need to tell you something..."

Meanwhile, Ashton was waiting for Cory to answer her call. "Oh come on, come on! Answer it, Cory!" she talked to herself.

"Ashton?" he finally answered it.

"Thank God! Listen, it's about Lea."

As Theo finished his story, Lea felt her hands were shaking. "He... he did say that? He really meant it when he said he still loves me?"

"Yes. Told you he couldn't live without you."

"Cory? You still there?" she asked when she didn't hear anything after she finished her story. "Aren't you supposed to be happy? Scream or shout or something like that?"

"Ashton... I'm just... I'm just too happy..."

Lea started to cry of happiness. "Am I living in such a fairytale?" She laughed between her cry.

Cory kept on searching.

"Oh, God, come on! I need to go there!" he yelled at himself.

After a few minutes searching, he finally found it. He said to himself, "the next flight is on tomorrow morning. 7am." He heaved a sigh, "okay, I'm gonna take it. No delay, okay?"

He opened a can of coffee. "See you tomorrow, Lea." He smiled to himself, then drank up his coffee.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
